


antithesis

by partiallight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, post-5.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partiallight/pseuds/partiallight
Summary: Barely a shred of Emet-Selch remains, and his thoughts take him back to his great-grandson.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Zenos yae Galvus
Kudos: 6





	antithesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tender_anaphylaxis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/gifts).



> ko-fi commission for yogoshite!! hope you enjoyed it!!!

Wasted potential is almost too nice to describe Zenos yae Galvus.

Of course, Emet-Selch had never been too fond of the last few generations of his ‘family’; Varis’ face alone makes him feel intense displeasure, and the one thing that mattered proved to be too weak, too incomplete as well.

And then there is Zenos.

From a young age, Zenos had all the conditions required to be at least slightly more impressive than the average abomination-- he dreams of Amaurot every night; Emet-Selch could hear him waking up from his sleep and ask people of “the burning city”.

But at the same time, that man is the definition of everything Emet-Selch has come to hate about the incomplete shards than populate this star. Greedy, single-minded, egoistical. Full of desire, and without any restraint.

Like an animal.

(Usually, that would make him the perfect pawn, but…)

Emet-Selch can’t tell if he is sickened or just offended like he would’ve been a few millenia ago.

He also can’t tell why he remembers all of this now, in the darkness, where what’s left of his consciousness rests. He wonders how the object of Zenos’ desire is doing; how they will triumph over him and remember Amaurot’s legacy, not defile it like Zenos would.

“This is interesting.”

It’s as if the darkness gives way to a deeper, more unsettling sense of nothingness. Emet-Selch gets up-- so much as getting up in a floating position is possible-- and meets the gaze of Zenos yae Galvus.

Behind Zenos, Emet-Selch can sense a hint of the presence of Fandaniel, but Zenos closes the tear in the darkness he came through. A smile reaches his lips, but it looks hollow. “I was wondering where you were. Fandaniel told me all about you, great-grandfather.”

Emet-Selch grits his teeth. If he wasn’t as weakened as he is, he would be gone already. That man’s presence is the antithesis of everything Amaurot stood for--

(of everything Emet-Selch stood for)

\--an abomination. But at the same time, that raw desire in the beast’s eyes is fascinating to him. “What do you want?”

“I heard you gave _them_ a good fight.” Zenos pushes Emet-Selch down. “Won’t you give me the pleasure, too?”

"I'd rather--"

"You do not have a choice." Zenos puts his knee between Emet-Selch’s legs before holding a katana to his throat. “I might have help you recover before that first. I want a good fight before my hunt continues in earnest.”

Emet-Selch feels cold lips on his, aether forcefully seeping into him. It doesn’t feel right, but the hint of desire-- for a fight?-- is almost overpowering his senses.

Tonight, he is in Zenos yae Galvus’ debt.


End file.
